A Swan in Need of Help
by rivercharmXX
Summary: She is hurt and broken in more ways than one; but then again, so is he. It just may be that is what them such a perfect match. A quick and fun Captain Swan story with some fluff and mystery thrown in. More chapters to come!
1. Chapter 1

Emma let out a small sigh as she pushed open the apartment door and was met with an annoying creaking sound. She paused when she realized she'd walked into an empty apartment.

"Swan, what's the matter?" asked Killian as he shuffled in behind her. The same pause after he said her name only made her grow tenser. He used his boot to push the door shut behind him so he wouldn't have to turn and take his eyes off Emma. He had only planned on walking her to her door before going back to his ship, but the change in her stance made him decide to stay a bit longer. His brows furrowed with worry and Emma sensed more than seen him begin to tense up.

"It's, uh - it's nothing..." her voice trailed off as she flipped on the light to the apartment that belonged to her parents, and sadly enough, to her as well.

"It's just, well; something seems sort of...off. Don't you think so?" She walked into the kitchen and began searching around.

"It all looks fine to me, love. Why don't you just get some rest?" Emma barely heard him for she was still too distracted in her search for what was wrong. Her blonde waves covered her face as she bent down to peer under the table. "Your parents are gone, and so is your boy. I'm sure you're just missing their company."

This time, Emma paused her search long enough to look up and into those beautiful blue eyes of his. "I don't know, Killian. Something seems weird tonight." She flung shut one of the cabinets she had been investigating and turned to make her way up to the loft. "I just want to check it out first. Make sure there isn't some crazy witch or something hiding under the bed," she called loudly from above. Killian walked inside further, sat down onto one of the bar stools and made himself comfortable. He was sure she just was missing her family. Since David and Mary Margaret had offered to take Henry and Neal on a camping trip, Emma had the whole place to herself for a few days; and he was sure that was why she was feeling off. But, knowing the pretty little thing wouldn't be satisfied till she finished her search, he decided to at least relax until she finished.

Killian leaned back in his seat and took a swig of rum from the flask in his jacket. He smiled to himself as he heard the clinking and banging of her rummaging around upstairs. He shook his head and called up to her "Find any monsters yet?" A wide grin covered his face as he waited for her snarky reply. But none came. He set down his flask and listened. Silence. Why had she stopped banging things now too? "Emma?" He called as he stood up and walked towards the stairs. No reply. "Emma!" He hurriedly stomped up the steps into her room.

He felt his heart begin to race and instinctively put his hand on his chest, as if trying to make sure it was still there. After the Crocodile had ripped it out, he still worried at times it wasn't there. But as it thumped loudly in his chest, beating for one woman and one woman only, he knew it was still safe. Just like how he wanted to keep Emma's.

"Swan? Where are you?" His frustrated voice rang out in the small bedroom loft. She was no where to be seen. He started to really panic when he began opening her wardrobe and looking under the desk only to find nothing. In his search he knocked over a stack of books and swore loudly. Walking over to the side of the bed that was quite close to the wall, he found her.

She lay on the floor, between the bed and the wall, hair covering her face. Killian nearly cursed for joy when he realized she was still here. "Emma? Emma, love, wake up." He gently rubbed her shoulder and she stirred slightly. He continued talking to her but when she wouldn't wake up, he decided it best to move her.

Lifting her up, he carried her over to her bed and set her down reluctantly, realizing how much he liked the feel of her in his arms. She moved her head slightly on the pillow and moved her hand to his leg. He was now sitting on the edge of the bed and the touch of her small hand on him made him begin to tear up. She was okay, just had fainted or something. He rubbed her hand that was on top of his and checked to make sure she was breathing normal and her heart sounded fine. He was no doctor, but knew that she was probably fine. She must have just had too much heat at the town meeting tonight. He decided to let her rest and if she wasn't better in the morning he would get the doctor.

Knowing he couldn't leave her alone now, he decided to get ready for the night. He went back down stairs, locked up, grabbed a pillow and blanket and marched back up the stairs. Another trip down the stairs to fetch some water for Emma made him realize how loudly his boots were on the wooden floor. Hurriedly kicking them off, he padded up the stairs again, with water in hand to give his favourite patient. She only swallowed small sips at a time, but since she still wasn't awake, he decided it was enough for now.

Witch one final glance at the now covered Emma, Killian settled down to his new sleeping quarters for the night. Even though he would choose a bed with Emma Swan over the floor any day, he knew it wouldn't be right. She trusted him and he decided that crawling into a woman's bed uninvited most likely wouldn't be her wish. He was fine with the floor though, and was soon drifting off to sleep. But it wouldn't be long until he was soon awakened...


	2. Chapter 2

At about 3:30 in the morning, Killian was jolted awake. At first, he was confused by his surroundings and had no idea what had woken him. But as he sat up and his eyes adjusted again to the darkness, he remembered where he was. Leaning over to see Emma, He startled when he heard his name. "Killian?" It came out a quiet plea into the dark room.

"What is it, love?" He answered in his strong sure voice. "Are you feeling alright?" He was pleased to see she was awake again but he decided not to make a fuss about it so as not to scare her. But when she let out a tiny whimper of fear, he felt an ache inside him like never before.

This woman, who did something to him like no one ever had, was amazing. She was strong, and smart, and witty, and courageous and beautiful all at the same time. He had no idea how she did it, and he had no idea how she had managed to open his heart from the first time they met. His life was so different now than it was before he met her. She had saved him, and in time, he hoped he would be able to save her.

"Emma, love. You can tell me. What's wrong?" He forced himself not to panic and rush to her like he so badly wanted to do. So instead, he sat up on his knees and leaned with his elbows onto the edge of her bed.

Emma was still laying down, but on her side and facing him. He had originally set her on the far side of the bed from where he was sleeping, but somehow during the night she had moved closer to him. He tried not to grin at the thought of this. Even though she was taking her bloody time with it, she was slowly opening up to him. A little thing like this was a reminder for him of how even though she struggled to show it at times, she cared for him. With blonde waves spilling every which way, her head lay on her right arm while her left held the blankets up close to her chin.

She had a few tears on her cheeks and he felt his heart breaking at seeing her like this. "Killian," she sobbed and squeezed her eyes shut tight. With him on his knees he was still taller than her, but with their faces being so close, he felt her warm breath on him as she cried out his name.

"I was so worried. It was all dark and then my dream! My dream, you were -" her broken voice stopped mid sentence and she sobbed into her sheets.

Killian knew she was hurting and didn't even have to think about what he had to do next. He stood up and lightly lifted up the blankets so he could crawl in next to her. As he settled in beside her, he was surprised at how soon she snuggled up beside him. Now instead of having her head on her arm, she was leaning on his chest and shoulder. Her left hand shook as she placed it on his chest and gripped his shirt tightly. Sobs wracked her body and with the way she was pressed up against him, he could feel her shaking in his arms.

"You're all right, Emma. I'm here and everything's fine. I promise you." His fingers combed through her hair as she continued to cry into his shirt. He knew how horrid nightmares could be and if she was feverish too, they could be much worse. She continued to cry but not as loudly as before. As Killian gently rubbed her back she tried to calm down enough to stop shaking. Though she said no words, Killian left her silent. She just needed him near right now.

Finally, she slowly moved her face out of the nook between his neck and shoulder. His hook arm was around her so he used his free hand to put on her cheek and forehead. "Emma, you're burning up." The worry in his voice couldn't be hidden this time. It was then that he noticed she was still shaking against him. The difference now was that she was shivering.

"Are you cold, love?" He whispered into her hair.

"Mm hmm," was her sleepy reply. With eyes still shut and wet with tears, she nodded her head ever so slightly. He was very worried now. She was acting so unlike herself with the tears and clinginess and hardly any words. She was stilled pressed up against him and clinging to his shirt with her fist. But since her eyes didn't open again, he assumed she was falling back to sleep.

She still was shivering slightly and he pulled her closer to keep her warm. Though it was a cold night out, he knew she still shouldn't be shivering like this. The fire was lit downstairs and usually managed to keep the small apartment warmed nicely. She was indeed quite sick, but Killian knew he couldn't leave her like this. Not with how upset she was and how cold she was now too.

Killian tried to take a deep breath and keep himself from panicking. _She will be fine,_ he told himself. _Who knows what it is that can make a woman ill, plus a long day in the sun is bound to make anyone feel under the weather. So i_ nstead of worrying, he chose to have faith. Faith in Emma and faith in himself. Whatever they faced he knew they could get through together. His little swan would be fine in time.

With a small sigh, Emma snuggled her warm face into his neck. Her sleepiness was adorable and a small smile escaped Hook's lips as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Her skin was so warm it burned his lips. But he didn't move. Instead, he wrapped both his arms around her and shut his eyes to rest. Whatever it was that had made Emma sick like this he would be sure to find out in the morning. One thing he was sure of though, Emma Swan would not suffer; not while she was in the care of Killian Jones.


End file.
